Although sanding blocks and the like have long provided certain advantages over the unsupported use of sand paper, rigid flat blocks while good for use on flat surfaces are often less than ideal when used to create rounded edges and corners of work objects.
A review of the hand held devices available today indicates that a more accommodating tool for such rounding operations would be useful to craftsmen.
Consequently, the major objective of this invention has been to devise such a tool using continuous sanding belts that, in addition to sanding and smoothing flat surfaces, can provide a way to more uniformly round edges and corners of work pieces.
A second and useful objective of this invention has been to incorporate into the tool""s design a unique but simple way to quickly place and remove a continuous sanding belt from the tool.
Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from consideration of the drawings and ensuing descriptions.